Great! Another Anime Couple Crossover!
by Emo Anime Addict
Summary: Kagome has found herself meeting the YYH gang! But what happens when she loves 3 guys: Hiei, Kurama, and her friend back in her time, Inuyasha? HieixKagome KuramaxKagome Rated for language and violent violence.


_Me: Thought I could try something different. OK, I'm only good at YYH fanfics, but I guess you could say this is different..._

Hiei was looking around, trying to find his friends. "Kurama! Yusuke!" He growled. Usually, his friends are the ones finding him, but he ended up being the 1 to find them. "Why isn't anything ever easy," he asked himself.

He heard someone yell put his name. "And he wasn't the so-called friend I was looking for," Hiei said, turning. Kuwabara was running towards him. "Hiei!!" Hiei stared at him. "What?" Kuwabara panted.

Hiei rolled his eyes and started walking away. "N-no! H-H-Hiei," Kuwabara gasped out. "I'm guessing this has to do with something I don't wanna do," Hiei guessed. Kuwabara nodded. "I need to get back at Urameshi!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kuwabara's smile turned into a frown." He threw a water balloon at my head!" Hiei gave him a blank look. "And you expect _me _to give you sympathy?" Kuwabara growled.

"Look Hiei, you're the only person I can turn to! Please, help me," Kuwabara pleaded. Hiei acted like he was thinking. "Hmm... How about this: NO!!" Hiei turned again and this time started running.

Kuwabara bit his lip. "HIEI!!" Hiei didn't turn. He kept running. Kuwabara sighed. "Never mind," Kuwabara said sadly. He turned the other way and started walking slowly. He turned to Hiei and shook his head.

Hiei, of course, didn't give a damn. He ran to Kurama's house. He knocked on the door. Shiori answered the door. "Hello. You must be 1 of Shuichi's friends," she said, smiling. Hiei nodded. She looked back in the house.

"I'm afraid he isn't home now," she said. Hiei sighed. "Do you know where he is," he asked her. She shook her head. "No." Hiei sighed again and asked her if she would tell Kurama that his friend Hiei asked for him.

He left. "That's odd. He's usually home by this time. I wonder..." He bumped into someone. He growled. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" He saw a girl, not knowing where she was, apparently.

She had long, black hair. She was wearing an unidentified school uniform. And she seemed tough because she yelled back, "You watch it!" Hiei stood up and whipped out his sword. "Little girl, I won't hesistate to kill you!"

She backed off, still pissed about how rude he was. He put it back. "I don't care who you are." He started walking. She stood up. "Hey, where am I?" Hiei turned. "I don't even know where I am," he replied.

She sighed. "Well, what're you doing here then?" He stared at her. "I'm on probation. So I have to live in this stupid town." She stood up. As he was walking, she followed him. He could sense her presence and sighed.

"Get outta here," he told her. "Return to sender!" She shook her head. "Can I at least know your name?" Hiei shook his head. "Fine. It's..." He trailed off and started walking. "Hey, you bastard! Tell me your goddamn name," she shouted at him.

He growled. "Little girl, it's Hiei!!" He glared at her. "And your name might be Baka? Or is it Dumbass? Or Annoying?" She growled. "MY NAME IS KAGOME," she screamed at him. Hiei covered his ears.

"NO NEED TO YELL," he screamed back at her. She growled. _"He reminds me of a certain demon," _she thought to herself. She thought back to what happened. Hiei gave her a blank look. He sighed.

"What?" She still thought back. _"OK, Inuyasha was being an asshole, so I left. Simple. But when I tried going back to my era, I was stuck in the well. That's probably what made me end up here," _she thought.

Hiei growled. He smacked her. She was shocked by this and smacked his head. He growled. "What the hell was that- LOOK! I don't know how I ended up here or where I even am! And you getting pissed at me is NOT helping," she yelled at him.

He was speechless. He thought, _"The only 2 people in my life that can interrupt me is Kuwabara and Yusuke." _She was hyperventilating. He stared at her. She was ready for whatever he was gonna throw at her.

But the reaction she got was laughing. She sweat dropped. "OK, why the hell are you laughing?" Hiei shook his head. "I can see some of my friends yelling the way you were yelling at me just now," he replied.

She shook her head. "Hiei?" Hiei looked up and growled. "Where in the hell have you been?!" Kagome looked up and saw a boy sitting on a tree branch. He jumped down from the tree to the ground.

"Sorry Hiei. I had to stay after to help the Chemistry Team with some problems." She looked at the boy. He had long, red hair. She saw his eyes, which were green. She turned away, blushing. The boy looked at the girl.

"Uh Hiei?" Hiei looked at him. "What?" He pointed to Kagome. "Who's she?" Hiei shrugged. "Hey girl! What's your name again?" Kagome growled. "My name is Kagome," she said calmly, though she wanted to rip his guts out.

Hiei pointed to her. "Yeah, her name is Kelly." Kagome growled, turned, and smacked his face. The boy sweat dropped. "Uh, your real name?" Kagome looked at him. "My name is Kagome," she said softly.

The boy laughed. "Hiei, how can you get Kelly and Kagome mixed up?" Kagome gave him a blank look. Hiei felt his face. "I can't feel my face!" Kagome smacked the spot she hit last time. Hiei shook his head.

"Still no feeling." Kagome growled. Hiei backed off. "Never mind, I can feel," he lied. Kagome shook her head. "And what's your name," she asked. "My name is- His name is Kurama," Hiei said, snickering.

Kurama turned and glared at Hiei, who was laughing. "Kurama, that's such a cool name," Kagome said. Kurama turned. He could sense her spiritual power. "Kagome, are you a demon," he asked her.

Hiei looked at him strangely. Kagome was shocked. But after he asked her that, she could feel demonic auras around her, the powerful ones coming from Kurama and Hiei. Kagome shook her head.

"But would it help that I have friends who are demons. Well, 1 is half-demon, half-human," she said. Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances. _"You don't think that Kelly thinks we're already her friends," _Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

Kurama shrugged. Kagome gulped. "Um, are you 2 demons?" Hiei and Kurama turned to look at her. She waved her hands in front of her. "Just asking." Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other again and sighed.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "I'm actually in my human form. My real demon form is a fox demon." Just then, the fox demon living inside of Kurama's mind came out. Kurama could feel and hear him running around.

"Youko, stop it!" The fox demon, Youko Kurama, stopped. He snickered. "Why?" Kurama replied, "Because I have a guest." Youko ran. "Really. Whoawhoawhoa! Who's that, Kid?!" Youko pointed at Kagome.

"Her name is Kagome." Youko panted. Kurama sighed. He shook off Youko and said to Kagome, "Youko Kurama is the demon fox that lives inside of my mind. He can be really annoying at times."

Kagome nodded and giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes and left. Kurama watched Hiei leave. "And don't mind Hiei. He's temperamental. But he's a fire demon," Kurama explained. Kagome nodded. "And a temper to match."

Kurama nodded. "Well, I should introduce you to my other friends." Kagome nodded. "You know what's weird? I have demon friends. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Inuyasha. He's the half-breed."

Kurama nodded. And before you know it, they were talking like they were old friends.'

_Me: See? I'm just random. Well, review..._


End file.
